Lundi
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Trafalgar D.Water Law a 26 ans. Il est étudiant à l'université, en études de médecine. Puis, un jour, son voisin de cours de latin, Sabo, lui propose de venir chez lui le 31 et 1er Janvier pour fêter noël et l'anniversaire de son frère Ace. Il ne se doutait pas un instant pas de ce qu'il allait se passer... (fanfic de #Historia)
1. Prologue

\- Dis-moi, Law, tu fais quelque chose, le 31 décembre ?

Law se tourna vers son voisin. Ils étaient en cours de latin, cours obligatoire si l'on suivait des études de chirurgien ou n'importe quoi en relation avec les médecins.

Law voulait devenir chirurgien depuis que son tuteur, Donquichotte Rosinante, était mort suite à une opération ratée. Une opération du coeur, et, étrangement, Law appelait toujours son tuteur "Corazon".

"Coeur", en espagnol.

Law avait 15 ans à ce moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire plus tard. Quand Doflamingo, son second tuteur et frère de Rosinante, lui a annoncé sa mort, tout s'est écroulé autour de lui. Toute son enfance, s'était construite autour de Corazon et Doflamingo, ils étaient les piliers.

Et l'un des piliers s'est effondré.

A peine rentré chez eux qu'il a hurlé à s'en déchirer les poumons, et n'est pas sorti de sa chambre durant trois jours. Quand il est ressorti, il avait des cernes noires énormes et deux boucles d'oreilles à chaque oreille. Celles de Corazon.

 _\- Law ? Lui avait demandé Doflamingo._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'argent._

Doflamingo, bien conscient que Law mettrait un moment à s'en remettre, tout comme lui, ne protesta pas, et lui donna une liasse de billets.

Quand il revint, le soir, il avait des tatouages sur le torse et sur les épaules.

 _\- Law..._

 _\- Tiens, la monnaie._

Il lui rendit une pauvre pièce de 100 yens.

\- Law ? Alors, tu fais quelque chose le 31 et le 1er ?

Law sortit de ses souvenirs, appelé par son voisin, Sabo, un blond, fils d'un riche. Cependant, Sabo était très sympathique et ami avec tout le monde.

\- Non, je fais rien de spécial, répondit Law, en replongeant la tête dans l'exercice de latin, donné par leur professeure, Nico Olivia.

Leurs examens de fin d'études avançaient à grands pas. Pendant les vacances d'hiver, les étudiants avaient le droit de ne pas venir, donc il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais fêter le nouvel an chez moi ? Il y aura aussi l'anniversaire de mon ami Ace, le premier janvier !

Law réfléchit tout en faisant son exercice.

 _Est-ce que je lui mens ? Est-ce que je décline ? Est-ce que j'accepte ?_

Law jeta un coup d'oeil à Sabo, qui lui souria. Law soupira, et lui glissa :

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu restais seul, parfois, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être rencontrer des gens.

\- Vous deux, au fond !

\- Oui ? Demanda Sabo, inquiet de s'être fait entendre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez fini ?

\- Oui, répondit Law, sans réfléchir, en écrivant la dernière réponse. On parlait de Socrate et Platon.

\- Qui veulent rencontrer des gens ? Rétorqua la professeure, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, madame, Socrate et Platon voulaient faire connaître leurs idées ! Et voir si quelqu'un les partageaient.

Nico Olivia souria aux deux garçons.

\- Apportez-moi vos exercices et allez discuter dehors.

Law se leva, et apporta sa copie à sa professeure. Sabo en fit de même, et ils sortirent, dans le couloir, vide.

\- Pfiou ! J'ai cru que j'étais fini. Dit Sabo en sortant.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 22 ans.

\- Moi 26, donc nous sommes majeurs. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous garder contre notre gré, sinon ce serait de la séquestration.

Les yeux de Sabo s'illuminèrent.

\- Whoah ! Tu en sais des choses !

Le blond ressemblait à un gamin de 10 ans. Niveau comportement, bien sûr.

\- Tu habites où, Law ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Sabo essayait d'engager la conversation, une vraie, avec Law. Mais il n'avait répondu que par des bribes, telles que "Ouais", "Mh...", ou bien encore "Nan".

Il ne souhaitait pas se lier d'amitié, il voulait juste apprendre des choses pour pouvoir devenir un bon docteur, un bon chirurgien.

 _Quelqu'un capable de bien opérer._

\- J'habite dans le centre-ville, répondit Law après quelques instants, où Corazon lui était revenu en tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, moi aussi ! On rentre ensemble, ce soir ?

 _Réflexion faite, on dirait un collégien..._

Law esquissa un sourire.

 _Mais il a l'air sympa. Comme toi, Cora._

\- Hm... je veux bien.

Sabo souria, et commença à parler de tout et n'importe quoi à son nouvel ami.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Law. Ce monde est vaste. Si vaste qu'il y a des milliards de personnes. Et dans ce milliard se trouvera bien une poignée de personnes qui deviendront ton ami. N'aie jamais peur d'être seul._

 _Même si tu n'as aucun ami, je serai toujours à tes côtés, Law. N'oublie jamais de sourire. Ah, et au fait ! Je t'aime fort !_

Law souria, pour de vrai, cette fois. Il resta avec Sabo aussi longtemps qu'il put. Mais lui avait choisi de faire des études de langues. Alors ils ne se retrouvaient qu'en Anglais et Latin.

Mais, chance ou coïncidence, le latin et l'anglais duraient deux heures d'affilées chacune. Quatre heures de latin - deux fois par semaine - et six heures d'anglais.

Ils se voyaient donc à la pause déjeuner, pendant deux heures, donc 12 heures par semaine.

Deux semaines passèrent, et Sabo ne vint pas à l'école. En cours de SVT, le troisième cours de la matinée, Law était au fond de la salle, caché par plusieurs têtes. Il sortit discrètement son téléphone.

 **|Law - 10 h 24**

T'es où ?

 **|Sabo - 10 h 36**

Chez moi, j'ai attrapé un rhume... mais bon, je regarde un anime, je sens que je vais déjà mieux !

 **|Law - 10 h 37**

Tu regardes quoi ?

 **|Sabo - 10 h 39**

L'attaque des titans saison 3

Avec Livaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii !

 **|Law - 10 h 41**

MOI AUSSI J'ADORE LIVAI ! C'est bon, je sèche la prochaine heure

 **|Sabo - 10 h 43**

XD nan reste en cours sinon qui c'est qui va me les ramener ?

 **|Law - 10 h 44**

La fille qui est amoureuse de toi

Koala, non ?

 **|Sabo - 10 h 47**

Pitié me parle pas d'elle... A la saint-valentin, elle m'a envoyé 28 lettres d'affilées. Une par heure, sur mon bureau !

 **|Law - 10 h 48**

Ok, j'ai compris

TU ME SPOILE PAS SINON JE VIENS PAS AU NOUVEL AN !

 **|Sabo - 10 h 49**

Hai, heichou !

Law souria en voyant le message de Sabo et rangea son téléphone.

Et puis, la semaine suivante, c'était le 31 décembre, et il était 18 heures. L'heure où Sabo devait venir chercher Law. Et c'était dimanche.

 ** _Nouvelle fanfic parce que je les stocke !_**

 ** _#Historia_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - PDV Law

J'attendais Sabo depuis déjà un quart d'heure.

S'il y a une chose que je déteste plus que tout, c'est les prunes séch- les gens qui sont en retard. Et les prunes séchées.

Une voiture se gara alors de l'autre côté de mon appart'.

\- Nan, ça peut pas être sa voiture...

J'en vois une autre se garer.

\- C'est sûrement celle-là.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, remplis les 14 gamelles de mes chats - pasque j'en ai 14 -, nourriture et eau, et nettoyai les litières.

Les 14 litières. Une fois l'effort fini, je vais chercher ma chemise, où mon chat noir Ebène vient de... pisser dessus. Littéralement.

\- SALOPERIE DE CHAT !

Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, et je jette ma chemise au lavage. Je prends un t-shirt banal, un pantalon encore plus banal, et ma veste à capuche noire. J'attrape mes clés, la bouteille de saké que je compte amener, puis me tourne vers les 14 félins, qui m'ont suivis.

\- Alors... Ebène, je l'ai vu... Plume, elle est là, Cookie, Peanuts, Réglisse, Chocolatine et Pain au chocolat, Nutella, Cora et Dofi, Bistouri et Scalpel... et... où il est encore passé, Teme ?! M'écriai-je en montrant tour à tour les chats - dans l'ordre -, noir ébène, gris clair, beige foncé deux fois, noir réglisse, marron clair deux fois, marron foncé, gris foncé deux fois, gris clair deux fois, puis je me mets en quête de trouver l'unique chaton blanc.

Je finis par le trouver la tête dans la cuvette. Je l'attrape par la peau du cou.

\- T'es con où tu le fais exprès ?

\- Miaw ?

 _C'est chiant de pas pouvoir comprendre les chats._

Je lui donne un petit bain rapide - par chance, cette conne aime les bains - et la sèche. Je lui passe le peigne et la mets sur le canapé.

Les autres ne tardent pas à la rejoindre, et juste à cet instant, on sonne à ma porte. Je vais vers l'entrée et ouvre sur Sabo, qui est habillé avec un t-shirt banal, un pantalon banal, et des chaussures banales.

Ce qui est pas banal chez lui, c'est sa cicatrice de brûlure à l'œil. Apparemment il s'est brûlé en cuisinant, une fois.

\- Salut ! S'exclame Sabo.

\- T'as mis le temps ! Il est 18 heures 20 !

\- Désolé... j'ai cherché le bon bâtiment - quelle idée d'en faire trois identiques, et toi qui me dis pas lequel est le bon ! -, et ensuite le bon appart'. Bref, je- OHHHH t'as plein de chats !

Il s'avance et va caresser mes chats. Je ferme la porte et pose la bouteille sur l'étagère au-dessus du porte-manteaux, qui sert actuellement à poser mes clés.

\- T'as pas de chat, chez toi ?

\- Mon frère Luffy est allergique aux poils de chats. En plus, j'ai une préférence pour les poussins, répond-t-il en souriant.

\- Ah ? Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un seul frère.

\- J'ai Ace et Luffy ! D'ailleurs, ils seront là, ce soir. C'est eux que je voulais te présenter.

\- Bon, lâche Peanuts. C'est mon chat préféré, je veux pas que tu te l'appropries.

Sur ces mots, j'attrape Peanuts et lui caresse la tête, ce qui le fait ronronner.

\- Alors, que je te les présente. Lui, c'est Peanuts, les trois gris, ce sont Plume, Scalpel et Bistouri, une fille et deux garçons...

\- Bistouri et Scalpel ?!

\- Ouais. Je cherchais leurs noms, et puis l'un jouait avec un bistouri et l'autre avec un scalpel.

\- Y sont bizarres tes chats.

\- Attends, c'est pas fini. L'autre beige clair, c'est Cookie, parce que j'aime les cookies, les noirs, ce sont Réglisse, Ebène... (sa connerie me revient en tête), Dofi et Cora. Tous des garçons.

\- Réglisse, je comprends, Ebène aussi, mais...

\- Doflamingo, Dofi, et Cora, Corazon. Ce sont mes tuteurs légaux. Enfin, c'étaient. Je suis adulte maintenant, même s'il arrive que Doflamingo vienne me voir de temps en temps.

\- Et Corazon ?

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant une seconde, puis il reprend.

\- Heu, désolé... ! Je ne voulais pas... je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs... ?

\- C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir. Je continue. Les marrons, ce sont Nutella, Chocolatine et Pain au chocolat. Deux filles et Pain au chocolat c'est le garçon.

\- C'est moi où tu donnes que des noms de bouffe ?

\- Je leur donne le nom de ce que j'aime et ce qui leur convient. Nutella, son pelage me fait penser au nutella, et j'aime ça.

\- Si un jour t'as un chat que t'aimes pas, tu l'appelles comment ? Me demande Sabo.

\- Prune séchée. Répliquai-je du tac-au-tac. J'ai horreur des prunes séchées.

\- Et le chaton blanc ?

\- Teme. Avec Ebène, c'est les deux qui font le plus de conneries.

Sabo se met à rire.

\- Bon, on y va ? J'veux voir tes poussins, déclarai-je.

\- J'en ai plein.

\- Allez ! Il est 18 heures 40 !

\- DEJA ?! Vite, mets ta veste ! S'affole Sabo.

\- Bah je l'ai déjà sur moi.

\- Un manteau !

\- Nan, ça ira.

Je prends mes clés, la bouteille de saké, et ferme la porte après avoir éteint. Sabo se met à descendre les escaliers en courant.

 _Je crois qu'il est con..._

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, juste devant moi.

 _Le pauvre, il a cinq étages à descendre._

J'entre et appuie sur RDC. Je mets une minute à descendre. Sabo me rejoint peu après.

\- Y avait un ascenseur ?!

\- Ouais. C'est elle, ta voiture ?! M'exclamai-je en voyant une Lamborghini dorée.

\- Non non, c'est la Peugeot, là-bas. Bah bien sûr que c'est la mienne !

Il déverrouille les portes et je m'empresse de monter à l'avant.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Grave ! Par contre, tu conduis bien ?

\- Tu vois _Natsu_ dans _Fairy Tail_ à _Edolas_? L'autre Natsu dans sa voiture ?

\- Ouais...

\- Bah c'est moi.

Il recule, passe la première, et démarre. Je m'empresse de mettre ma ceinture. Sabo passe la seconde, puis la troisième une fois sur la route.

\- Ah, je t'ai pas dit, mais on va chez notre tutrice, pour le nouvel an.

\- Et c'est où ?

\- A 30 minutes en voiture.

\- Mais on va arriver à une heure du mat' chez toi ! Exagérai-je.

\- 30 minutes si on respecte les limites de vitesse, qui sont de 80 km/h.

\- Et si on dépasse ?

\- On met 10 minutes, pas plus.

Il passe la quatrième, et appuie sur l'accélérateur, en se mettant une paire de lunettes noires.

Il est à 100, non, à 120 km/h !

 _MON MEILLEUR AMI EST UN TARE DU VOLANT !_

La voiture finit par s'arrêter.

\- 6 minutes et 43 secondes ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'essayais d'ouvrir la portière pour me barrer. Genre loin.

\- Heu... que t'es un taré !

\- Ha ha ! Maintenant, on doit aller en montagne.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Notre tutrice joue les bandits en montagne. Du coup, on habite là-haut. Enfin, Luffy habite là-haut, vu qu'il n'a pas encore 21 ans. Ace et moi habitons en ville.

Nous sortons de la voiture. Je remarque qu'il y a un arbre, et une sorte de fil qui mène à la montagne d'à côté.

\- Me dis pas que- !

\- Si ! On va faire de l'accrobranche !

Je veux crever. Genre, là, maintenant.

Sabo s'approche de moi avec un baudrier. Je le mets, et il me copie. Il grimpe à l'arbre, et me dit d'en faire autant.

Je soupire, et monte.

 _J'espère que je vais pas perdre mes clés._

Le saké, c'était Sabo qui l'avait.

\- Oh, tu as réussi à monter ? Bravo ! Maintenant, on se lance ! Je t'envoie un message quand je suis en bas !

Il finit de s'accrocher et se laisse descendre. J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'accroche comme il a fait, puis je ferme les yeux et me lance.

Je pensais tomber, mais la petite brise est agréable. J'ouvre les yeux, et observe la vue.

\- Whoah... !

Les lumières de la ville forment des points lumineux, violets, blancs, jaunes, dorés.

 _Moi, j'adore tout ce qui brille, et tout ce qui est lumineux !_

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'aurait plu, Cora.

La corde commence à former une ligne droite, donc je ralentis un peu. Je lève la tête vers le ciel et observe les étoiles.

\- Whoah...

Je regarde tout autour de moi. J'ai l'impression de voler. Je vois enfin un arbre en face de moi, et une tête blonde. J'arrive au bout, et tente d'attraper la main de Sabo. Je la frôle... avant de repartir en arrière.

\- Law ! Crie Sabo, paniqué.

\- Hein ?

Je recule de dix bons mètres. Je m'arrête enfin, et me laisse pendre.

\- Bordel de merde.

 ** _Piloulou27 Quelques souvenirs ? XD  
_**

 ** _#Historia_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - PDV Law**

C'est au bout d'une heure que j'ai réussi à quitter mon baudrier. Je vous explique : je me suis retrouvé loin de Sabo, mais il m'a dit de revenir en avançant avec le fil. J'ai réussi à revenir, et au moment où j'allais attraper sa main, je suis reparti.

Bref, je ne ferai plus jamais d'accrobranche de toute ma vie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Law ! Pardon !

\- C'est pas grave... t'inquiète... soufflai-je, à bout.

Je me relevai et vis une cabane. Une sorte de maison.

\- Tu viens ? On est arrivés ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue au Mont Corvo !

Je le suivis jusqu'à la maison. Arrivé devant, il ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est moi !

\- SABO ! T'AS DEUX HEURES ET DEMI DE RETARD ! Cria une voix féminine.

En effet, il était 21 heures. Déjà. On devait être là pour 18 heures 30. Tout va bien quoi. Une vieille femme arriva dans l'entrée. Elle fumait.

\- Tu t'es perdu ?!

\- Pardon Dadan ! Je me suis trompé d'immeuble, et ensuite, Law est resté bloqué deux fois sur l'accrobranche.

Elle m'observa, puis explosa de rire.

\- Bien joué, dis-moi ! Moi, c'est Dadan, ajouta t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je m'occupe de Sabo et de ses frères.

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

\- Un porteur de D. ! Comme si on en avait pas assez avec deux ! Enfin...

Sabo enleva ses chaussures, et m'invita à en faire autant. Une fois mes chaussures retirées, je suivis Sabo jusque dans la salle à côté, qui servait de salon. Sauf qu'il n'y avait ni canapé, ni télé, ni rien. Juste un feu au milieu de la pièce, et des tatamis autour.

\- MAIS C'EST LA PRÉHISTOIRE ICI ! M'exclamai-je.

\- SI CA T'PLAIT PAS TU TE CASSES ! Répondit Dadan sur le même ton.

\- Viens, Law, on va voir les autres... dit Sabo en me poussant vers une autre pièce.

Sabo toqua à une porte fermée.

\- Sabo ? Répondit une voix masculine.

\- Oui, c'est moi !

Un "clac" se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon torse nu. Il portait seulement un short, un collier de perles rouges, et un bracelet qui me fit penser à des banderoles. Ses cheveux, eux, me faisaient penser... à du mozuku. **[Des algues noires ; NDA]**

\- Salut ! Tu dois être Law ? Je suis le grand frère de Sabo ; Ace ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Dit-il en souriant.

Je remarquai qu'il avait des taches de rousseur. Il se poussa légèrement et m'invita à entrer.

\- Luffy, les gars ! L'ami de Sabo est arrivé !

Je suivis Sabo dans - je pense - la chambre de Mozuku-boy, et vis que des garçons, qui se tournèrent vers moi. Un avec un chapeau de paille, un en train de roupiller en faisant des abdos, trois en train de jouer aux cartes, dont un ananas et celui avec le chapeau de paille, et un dernier qui lisait un magasine pour adultes.

\- Pourquoi y a un ananas ? Demandai-je.

\- JE SUIS PAS UN ANANAS ! Cria le concerné.

Tous rièrent à cette blague. Sabo se racla la gorge.

\- Voici Law ! Il est dans la même université que moi !

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

\- Ah, Trafal- Trifol... Trifouillis ! Bégaya le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Bienvenue dans le groupe des gens chelou, me dit un avec un long-nez.

Sabo nous demanda de nous asseoir en cercle, qu'on allait se présenter. J'étais entre Sabo et l'ananas.

\- A toi de commencer, Luffy ! Dit Sabo.

\- Je m'appelle Monkey , et j'ai 19 ans ! Et je cherche un travail. Parce que je suis nul à l'école.

\- Moi, c'est Usopp ! J'étais dans le même collège et lycée que Luffy ! J'ai aussi 19 ans. Et je cherche du travail pour la même raison...

\- ZzzzzZZzzzzzzz...

\- Oï ! Marimo ! Cria le blond au sourcil en vrille.

\- Huh ? C'est déjà le nouvel an... ?

\- Il s'appelle Zoro, mais Sanji l'appelle Marimo ! Il a 22 ans, et il travaille dans une entreprise de matelas. Il doit dormir sur les matelas et dire lesquels sont confortables, répondit Usopp.

\- ZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz...

\- Et il est un peu narcoleptique, comme Ace !

\- Oï, Luffy ! Cria Ace. Bon, c'est mon tour ? Je m'appelle Portgas , j'aurai 22 ans demain. Et je travaille avec Zoro.

Et il s'endort, d'un coup, encore assis.

\- Je m'appelle Sanji, je suis cuisinier dans le restaurant "Le Baratie". Je sais pas si tu connais, Law.

\- Hm... ça me dit un truc.

\- Sinon, j'ai aussi 22 ans. Et j'aime les femmes ! Ajoute t-il, des coeurs dans les yeux.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Marco, et je ne suis PAS un ananas ! Sinon, j'ai 26 ans, et sans-emploi. Je fais juste de la chasse, parfois.

\- Et moi, c'est Sabo ! 22 ans le 20 mars, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je sens que c'est à moi.

\- Je m'appelle Law, et je fais des études pour devenir chirurgien.

 _Cora ! Cora !_

 _\- Oui, Law ?_

 _\- Faut que je remplisse la feuille d'orientation pour dans une semaine, mais je sais pas quoi mettre..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'idée ? Ou d'envie ?_

 _\- Aucune..._

 _Cora releva la tête, et appela son frère._

 _\- Oui ? Demanda Dofi._

 _\- Law doit remplir la fiche d'orientation, mais il ne sait pas quoi mettre, à part son nom._

 _Doflamingo attrapa ma feuille, et la lut. Corazon, pendant ce temps-là, alla à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau._

 _\- Hum... je vais appeler Jora, elle pourra peut-être t'aider._

 _J'entendis alors un bruit sourd, venant de la cuisine._

 _\- Corazon ? Demanda Doflamingo._

 _Aucune réponse. Il hocha la tête sur le côté._

 _\- Rosi ?_

 _Toujours rien. Il remit sa tête droite. Je vis qu'il semblait inquiet._

 _\- Rosinante ?_

 _Doflamingo m'a regardé, et nous nous sommes précipités dans la cuisine, où Cora jisait, à terre._

\- J'ai 26 ans, ajoutai-je en tenant d'enfouir mes souvenirs.

\- Tu fais aussi des études, Trifouillis ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Tra-fal-gar.

\- Désolé. T'es encore à l'école, Trifouillis Trafalgar ?

Je dus me retenir de pas l'étrangler. Sabo fouilla dans son sac et en sortit ma bouteille de saké. Les autres sortirent la leur, et Luffy des verres.

Ace nous servit, puis on trinqua.

\- Au nouvel an !

\- A notre nouvel ami Trifouillis ! Cria Luffy.

\- A Law ! Renchérit Sabo.

On but tout d'un coup.

\- Qui qu'en reveut ?! Demanda Ace.

Il nous resservit. On but, et on mangea, jusqu'à ce que...

\- Attention, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, BONNE ANNEE ! Cria Sabo, sûrement saoûl.

On but tous un verre de plus.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - PDV Law**

Le lendemain matin, je savais qu'on était lundi. Et le premier janvier. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonna le plus. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il y avait ; Luffy sur moi, et par dessus Zoro ; au bout du lit, Sanji et Usopp qui s'enlaçaient, et par terre, sur un matelas gonflable ; Ace, Marco et Sabo.

Jusque là, ça pourrait aller. Le problème, bah c'est que tous étaient nus. Sauf Zoro, Marco et moi.

 _C'est un rêve, Law, c'est un rêve ! Tu vas fermer les yeux et quand tu les rouvriras, tu seras dans un lit, seul, en pyjama à cœurs._

J'ouvris les yeux, puis les refermai. Je recommençai quatre fois. Je me donnai même des baffes.

 _C'EST PAS UN RÊVE !_

Je sentis alors une douleur dans ma tête.

 _A tous les coups, j'étais bourré. Et les autres aussi. Je ne me souviens que du décompte, et après le verre, plus rien..._

Je poussai Zoro et Luffy, et sortis du lit. Je remontai mon slip, reboutonnai mon pantalon et allai dans la "salle de bain", qui contenait un truc pour faire du feu, un seau d'eau, et... un savon.

Il y avait un miroir.

 _Bon, c'est pas l'hôtel 5 étoiles, mais ça ira. Alors... Comme aujourd'hui c'est un jour férié, y a pas cours._

Je me recoiffai, et, en regardant dans le miroir, j'en vis un autre qui reflétait mon dos... orné de trois belles griffures à chaque omoplate.

\- Oh merde...

 _Avec Zoro et Luffy, on a... ?! Non, c'est pas possible !_

Je mis un haut, le mien, en l'occurrence, et sortis de la salle de bain. J'observai le dos de Zoro, qui avait aussi des griffures. Et Luffy avait des suçons un peu partout dans le cou.

 _C'est pas possible... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?!_

Je récupérai mes affaires et partis en courant. Trois heures plus tard, c'est à dire midi, j'arrivai enfin au bout de la montagne, et sortis de la forêt.

\- Pfiou... Elle était grande, cette forêt.

Mon ventre gargouilla. Je cherchai autour de moi un arbre fruitier, mais n'en vis pas. Je vis alors un panneau, qui m'indiquait 20 kilomètres jusqu'en ville.

Je faillis tomber par terre.

 _Sachant que si je vais à 10 kilomètres/heure, je mettrai deux heures à arriver à la ville. Seulement, 10 kilomètres/heure, ça commence à être de la course._

 _Si je reste à la vitesse constante de 5 km/h sans faire de pause ou ralentir, j'arriverai dans quatre heures._

Mon téléphone sonna alors, me tirant de mes calculs.

 **Appel entrant**

 _Doflamingo_

Je décrochai.

 _\- Allô, Law ?_

\- Allô. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _\- Tu es où ? Y a personne chez toi, et ça fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle depuis ce matin._

Je zieutai mes appels manqués.

 _Doflamingo - Appel manqué - 11 heures 53_

 _Doflamingo_ _\- Appel manqué - 11 heures 34_

 _Doflamingo_ _\- Appel manqué - 10 heures 59_

 _Doflamingo_ _\- Appel manqué - 10 heures 22_

 _Doflamingo_ _\- Appel manqué - 9 heures 46_

 _Doflamingo_ _\- Appel manqué - 9 heures 18_

 _Doflamingo_ _\- Appel manqué - 9 heures 03_

\- Non, sept fois, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 _\- Tu es où, chez un ami ?_

\- Je suis à la sortie de la ville. Je viens de chez un ami.

 _\- Bouge pas, je viens de chercher. RAAAH CON DE CHAT !_

\- Chat blanc ?

 _\- Ouais ! Ton chat blanc vient de faire ses besoins sur ma chaussure._

Je pouffai en imaginant la scène. Depuis la mort de Cora, Doflamingo est plus inquiet pour moi. Un peu comme un père.

 _\- Bon, j'arrive le plus vite possible._

\- Ok, répondis-je.

Nous raccrochons, et je range mon téléphone.

\- T'es forte, Teme. Très forte.

Je tourne alors la tête vers un "bâtiment" que je n'aurais pas voulu revoir ; _le cimetière_.

J'avance vers le cimetière à pas lents. Je m'arrête et cueille quelques fleurs. Je me relève et entre. Je marche entre les tombes, et m'arrête finalement.

\- Salut, Cora.

Je n'étais pas venu pour ses funérailles, et jamais depuis.

\- Je sais, c'est la première fois que je viens en 10 ans.

Je posai les fleurs sur la pierre, et m'accroupis.

\- Tu me manques, tu sais ? Tes maladresses, tes gaffes... ça me manque de ne plus t'asperger avec l'extincteur. Cora... je voudrais que tu reviennes... S'il te plaît...

\- Moi aussi, j'adorerais.

Je me retourne d'un coup, et vois Doflamingo. Je me relève.

\- Je pensais que tu n'oserais jamais venir ici. Je sais à quel point tu t'étais attaché à lui.

\- Sa mort m'a vraiment fait un choc. Lui qui résistait à quasiment tout...

Doflamingo frotta son t-shirt blanc.

\- Law, tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis, hein ?

\- Non... Les souvenirs me reviennent parfois en tête. Je n'arrive pas... à l'oublier.

\- On ne peut pas l'oublier. On ne pourra jamais oublier Rosinante.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je. Je sais.

Nous sommes repartis environ 10 minutes plus tard. J'ai reçu des dizaines de message de Sabo.

 _"Où tu es ?" "Tu es parti ?"_

Les neuf premiers ne m'intéressaient pas. Mais le dernier attira mon attention.

 _"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"_

 _Cora !_

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Rosinante, ça va ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas. Il tremblait._

 _\- Rosinante ! Cria Doflamingo. Law, appelle les secours !_

 _Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je me précipitai sur le téléphone, et les secours arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard._

 _Ils mirent Cora sur un brancard, puis dans leur sorte de camionnette. Quelque chose commençait à se fissurer en moi._

 _\- Viens, Law, on les accompagne._

 _J'hochai la tête et suivis Doflamingo dans la voiture. Nous avons passé la nuit à l'hôpital, avec Cora. En pleine nuit, je me réveillai, et fus surpris de ne pas être dans ma chambre. Doflamingo dormait sur la chaise à côté du lit, et moi j'étais à moitié sur le lit._

 _\- Law... ?_

 _Je tournai la tête vers Cora, qui avait les yeux entre-ouverts._

 _\- Cora... ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à l'hôpital, ça va aller._

 _\- Law..._

 _Il posa sur main sur ma tête, et la caressa. Il avait compris que j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même._

 _\- Tu as bien grandi, Law. Je me rappelle encore quand mon frère et moi t'avons recueilli. Tu étais aussi grand qu'un paquet de chips maxi-format !_

 _Il rigola, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Doflamingo._

 _\- Et puis tu as grandi. Tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots... je m'en souviendrai toujours. C'était : "Ta gueule"._

 _Je riai, avec Cora. Nous nous arrêtons quand Doflamingo bouge, puis nous pouffons._

 _\- Dofi et moi, on arrêtait pas de se le dire. Et tu as retenu. Même si notre enfance n'a pas été la plus belle qui soit, t'élever est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée._

 _Il frotta ma tête._

 _\- Cora... tu vas pas mourir, hein ?_

 _\- Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer._

 _\- Promis ?_

 _\- Je te le promets._

 _Il m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras._

 _\- Dofi et toi êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus. Vous êtes ma famille. Vous serez toujours ma famille. Law, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te faire des amis, mais fais-moi une promesse._

C'était le dernier échange qu'on ait eu. Le lendemain, on l'a amené en salle d'opération. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il avait, sur le moment. Je ne le vis pas pendant la journée, car j'avais cours.

Doflamingo voulait que je me change les idées, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à Cora. Et, le jour suivant, je pris le bus pour aller à l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivé, Doflamingo était assis sur une chaise, devant la salle d'opération. Il avait la tête dans les mains.

Je me suis avancé, et il a relevé la tête. Des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues. Je compris alors. Je me suis précipité dans la chambre de Cora, et me suis penché au dessus de lui. Il souriait.

 _\- Cora... ? Cora ! Tu m'as promis ! CORA !_

Je me suis mis à pleurer, la tête contre le matelas. J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule.

 _\- Law, je suis désolé. Rosi- Cora nous a bel et bien quittés._

 _\- Tu mens ! Cora ! Cora, réveille-toi ! Je sais que tu fais semblant... ! Coraaa !_

 _\- Pardon, Law... pardon..._

 _\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?_

 _\- L'opération a échoué. Le chirurgien a raté._

A ce moment-là, je me suis souvenu de la discussion à propos de l'orientation.

 _\- Law, tu as ta feuille d'orientation ?_ M'a demandé le prof le jour d'après.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Voyons voir... "Chirurgien" ? Tu veux être chirurgien ? Pourquoi ce choix ?_

 _\- Pour sauver les gens._

 _\- Pour sauver les gens... ?_

 _\- Je veux soigner ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir. Je veux opérer ceux qui doivent l'être. Je veux... éviter de voir quelqu'un encore mourir._

Le prof n'a jamais répondu à mon explication. Rapidement, les autres profs ont été au courant de ma situation. Ils ont été cools avec moi.

J'éteignis mon téléphone, et pleurai en silence tout le long du trajet. Doflamingo m'a ensuite déposé devant chez moi. Au moment de partir, il m'a tendu un mouchoir.

\- Hein ?

\- Essuie ton nez.

Et il est parti. Je me suis mouché, puis je suis monté jusque chez moi, où mes chats m'attendaient, en miaulant.

\- Quoi encore ? Lui dis-je.

\- Miaw miaw !

J'allai voir leurs gamelles, et les vis vides.

\- Vous avez tout bouffé ?! Mais vous êtes des morfals !

Ils continuent de miauler. Je leur remplis les gamelles et vais dans le salon m'effondrer sur le canapé.

\- Journée de merde...

Je me suis sûrement endormi à ce moment, car quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il faisait nuit.

Chose étrange, mes chats ne m'avaient pas réveillé. J'attrapai mon téléphone et vis :

\- Quatre appels manqués de Sabo ;

\- Quinze textos de Sabo ;

\- Et douze appels inconnus (manqués bien sûr).

Je soupirai et posai mon téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Je servis mes morfals de chats - parce que, entre-temps, ils avaient vidés leurs gamelles -, puis allai prendre une douche.

 _Demain, je vais devoir commencer à réviser pour mes exam's. De retour à l'université, j'arrêterai de me mettre à côté de Sabo. Pardon, Cora, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse..._

 _\- Law, fais-moi une promesse. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, fais-toi des amis. Ouvre-toi aux autres. Tu verras, il aura bien des gens qui te supporteront._

L'avantage avec l'eau qui coule sur le visage, c'est qu'on ne voit pas les larmes.

Il est 23 heures 45, et X-men - Apocalypse sur TF1 vient de finir, avec... 20 minutes de retard.

10 minutes de retard au début, et 2 pubs de cinq minutes.

 _Je déteste TF1... y a jamais de programme à l'heure..._

J'attrape la télécommande et zappe. Je tombe sur un reportage : La reproduction des baleines, sur Nat Géo Wild.

Je zappe, et au bout de 10 minutes de recherches, éteins la télé. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur le lit.

 _Demain sera une autre journée. Demain sera mardi._

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Luffy sur moi, Zoro par dessus, et...

La même scène qu'hier matin.


End file.
